Of Time Travellers and Ninjas
by DameAlainaOfGallifrey
Summary: When a freaky lollipop-masked man comes up to you and threatens to send you, your sister and your new colleague (who, by the way, is actually a time-travelling alien) to a place you don't know without a time-travelling machine to get you back, what would happen? Read as Olivia, Holly and the Doctor attempt to survive in the the Narutoverse! OC-centric... New story!
1. Prologue

**Prologue - Noble and Tyler**

**Beta: SpikeyGirl**

**Donna Noble:**

In another time, Donna was lounging in the hot spa on Midnight. The Doctor had asked her whether she wanted to see that sapphire waterfall with him. Donna declined that offer, instead, she was here. It was nice to have a relaxing break for once. She idly wondered how the Doctor was doing. Knowing him, Donna would have guessed that something would have gone wrong and he was jumping around trying to fix it. She closed her eyes and relaxed in the soothing bubbles around her.

After a while, she opened her eyes and decided to check out the anti-gravity restaurant. Donna slipped on the dressing gown and walked out of the hot spa. She did not expect a man with an orange mask standing in the doorway.

"Oi! Could you move a little? You're blocking my path!" she demanded. The masked man didn't budge. Instead, he created weird gestures with his hands. "Alright, move it, loser!" Nothing. "Excuse me?!"

The masked man stopped making hand gestures and looked her in the eye. A red eye shined through the only hole in the mask.

"Okay, that's not right." Donna pointed out, "You can't just have a red eye like that. It's not pos-"

She was shut off as her mysterious masked captor pulled her across dimensions.

~~~~~xXx~~~~~

"-sible..."

Donna finished to see the faces of that masked man again — she really needed to find out that guy's name — and a weird half-black half-white person with a plant-y thing on the outside. Weirdest alien she'd seen so far.

"Okay, who the heck are you two?" she shouted and tried to wriggle free of the ropes, "And get me out of here!"

Neither men, well, the plant person was assumed to be a man, paid her any heed. They conversed in low voices. Ooh, typical bad guy motives.

"Yes, she seems to be civilian, Tobi-sama."

"And a loud one at that…"

"Oi! I heard you!" Donna yelled indignantly. With a flick of the masked man's hand, she was silenced and sent to sleep.

**Rose Tyler:**

It had been one year since she'd last met the Doctor on Bad Wolf Bay. Her parallel-universe brother was in preschool and the Metacrisis Duplicate was currently living with her. He went along with the alias 'John Smith' (how original…) and they recently got married. Rose and John, I mean…not Jackie an—actually, don't even _go _there!

"Rose, I'm going out to get some pizza, keep an eye on your mum and Tony for me!" Pete said as the door opened and closed, signalling that he had left. John walked in and sat next to Rose on the sofa.

"You alright?" he asked. Rose looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah…" she fiddled with the hem of her shirt and looked at her wedding ring, "We're finally married… after all that time I spent looking for ya, it's just…"

The Metacrisis smiled and placed an arm around Rose's shoulders, holding her close to him. Her head rested on his shoulder. This was a picture-perfect moment until a 'swip' sound interrupted them. By now, you all must be thinking that it's that orange-masked man we all _love, _Tobi! Well, it is him, for the third time.

Rose squeaked and clinged onto John as though there was no tomorrow. Good choice. It was at times like this that John wished that the Doctor gave him a sonic, he hadn't the parts to make one himself.

"You are Rose Tyler, am I correct?" Tobi said monotonously with a pointed glare at Rose. She nodded numbly, she'd stared down monsters and daleks countless times but this guy was giving her the creeps like no other. Jackie ran straight into the room after she heard the foreign voice.

"What are you doing in my living room, asking for my daughter, you…you freak!" she demanded, "I've had enough of this. Get out! Go on, shoo!" Made sense, nothing scared Jackie, except that Christmas tree that one time.

Tobi made no such move to exit the house, instead, he flickered right in front of the blonde mother of two and gripped her neck tightly.

"Let her go." John said, with a deadly tone, as he took steps forward to confront the intruder. Tobi took a look at the duplicate and dropped Jackie like she was old news. Rose rushed to her mother, asking her whether she was alright repeatedly.

"I have no time for silly games like this. Rose, you will either come to me willingly-"

"I'm not going anywhere with someone who hurt my mother," Rose stated coldly, "Why are you here?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"That's a pity." Rose stood up and took out her phone, "Well Torchwood'll know what to do with ya." She did not take kindly to people who invade her home and start hurting her family. It had been a while since she did this thing, trying to negotiate or run away from aliens…or running away in general. She would accept the fact that she may be getting rusty. She had the best of times here, but she was only in her twenties! How could she die or be taken away now? She just got married to the duplicate of the Doctor, which is the best she could ask for. They were going to live together for the rest of their lives!

Whoosh! A flurry of hand seals and the ex-companion was whisked away. John knelt in the area where his wife once was and cried silently. To be honest, he wasn't used to this open emotion thing. But his Rose was gone. '_Come on, there's got to be another way,' _the Duplicate thought determinedly, '_Rose won't be lost forever; not now. I'll find her, I swear.'_

~~~~~xXx~~~~~

"Take me back!" Rose screeched as soon as she was put down, tears trailing down her cheek, "Take me back NOW!"

Tobi did no such thing, instead, he grabbed some rope and tied her up. It really couldn't have been that easy to kidnap her, or that Donna Noble girl. Donna lay asleep in the corner of the prison, where he placed a light genjutsu on the blonde and shoved her there too. In all honesty, it was too easy of a job, but his chakra reserves were failing him slightly. That was unusual. A wave of fatigue washed over him. Once he got his hands on the TARDIS and his plan was complete, it'd make pulling off the Eye of the Moon plan easier. Tobi walked back to his room and planned the next step: finding the Doctor.

* * *

**A/N: Ahaha... This is my extra chapter for elaborating on the plot and bringing in canon characters, as suggested by gunslayer12! :) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FAVES AND ALERTS! :D And one review! :D It's still so rewarding! xD Sorry for the late update! -.-'' Hope you enjoyed this chapter! We'll get back to the trio next time!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**** — ****Of Time Travellers and Ninjas :****Enter! Olivia and Holly Lancaster. And the ****Doctor, of course!**

**Beta: SpikeyGirl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who and Naruto, unfortunately...**

Olivia woke up in a daze. The previous day had been a whirlwind of report writing and essay marking. Glancing around her bedroom, she rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. She lived in a small dormitory at the school she taught at; Whitwicks College. It was rather cosy, only a desk and chair combo in the corner and a small lightbulb wired into the ceiling, providing a small amount of light. There was a satchel bag that was placed neatly on the chair and a few textbooks and children's drawings scattered around the desk. A knocking on the door brought Olivia back to reality.

"Come in," she said, covering her mouth as she yawned. A young student, probably no older than eleven, walked into the room with a small note. Her ginger hair was in two pigtails and green eyes shined through thick-rimmed glasses.

"Liv, the teachers are all taking a day off today," she said, "I don't know why...are you going to have a break today too? Even some of the students are leaving for a long weekend."

"Probably not, Holly," Olivia sighed, "I might have a little fun day with my students. Did you want to join? Your teacher is off anyway, so why not?"

"I might, because of the whole disappearing teacher act," Holly paused for a bit, a grin gracing her face, "Oh, and I want to see how my big sister teaches."

Olivia smiled and checked the clock. It was five-thirty; too early to prepare the classroom.

"Meet me in the teacher's lounge at seven," Olivia stated, "You're gonna get some early work experience."

The younger sibling left and Olivia was alone again. She decided to get ready and took her clothes to the shared bathroom in the teachers' block. It was better kept than the students' bathroom, but that was because of the mass amount of neat freaks, including Olivia, who didn't like showering in dirty areas. The entire school was quiet and sounded like it was deserted, save for a few early students. Olivia had a look around the building and got ready for the day coming.

She checked herself in the mirror and turned around a bit. Red hair framed her face brushing the tops of shoulders. There was no specific uniform for teachers and staff, so Olivia decided to wear a white summer dress with a light cardigan, seeing as the weather wasn't too cold, but it wasn't summer yet. In other words, she looked like a regular 21-year-old.

Satisfied, she walked out the doors and made her way to the teachers' lounge half an hour early. After seeing her little sister sitting cross-legged on the fluffy carpet with a mug of hot chocolate in her hand, Olivia laughed and slid the glass door open.

"Looks like someone's having fu-" She stopped halfway when she saw a man at the coffee machine. No one was usually up this early and no other teachers were meant to be around, "And you are…?"

The man turned around with a happy grin plastered on his face. He wore a blue pin-striped suit and a beige trench coat over it. His brown hair was slightly spiky at the front, having that little bit of style and he donned a pair of red Converses.

"Oh, I'm John Smith, a temporary teacher here," he replied, "Holly's been telling me about you, Miss Lancaster. May I join you in teaching the remaining students in the school?"

"That would be great help, thanks," Olivia grinned, but held back slightly, as this man was a complete stranger to her, "seeing as the students here-" she took the time to glare playfully at Holly "-can be a bit of a handful." John smiled brightly and joined the siblings as they had breakfast in the lounge, sitting on beanbags and cushions.

"Pass the milk!"

"Say please, Holly."

"Please?! Now can I have the milk?"

"…is this how you usually interact?"

"Yes! Get used to it!" The arguments were light-hearted as they giggled and laughed all the way until seven-thirty, when they left for Olivia's class. They put up an announcement on the PA systems before they left.

-X-

_"ALL REMAINING STUDENTS OF WHITWICKS COLLEGE MUST MAKE THEIR WAY TO CLASS 7-B IN THE MIDDLE SCHOOL BLOCK! YOU GOT THAT?! THANK YOU!" Holly yelled into the microphone. She took a quick glance over at the two adults, who put up a quick thumbs-up. _

_"Did I do alright?" she asked as switched off the PA system. Olivia shook her head with mirth and John grinned._

-X-

Holly grinned at the memory and went on ahead to sprint to the class. Olivia and John hung back a little as they walked through the hallways leading to the aforementioned room.

"Before we actually start the class, do you have any qualifications or proof of being an actual teacher?" she asked, realising she probably should have asked earlier. It was a valid question as the disappearance of all the teachers - sans Olivia and 'Mr Smith' - was very surprising and sudden. Olivia had heard some rumours floating around about alien invasions, but she never paid much attention to those things; keeping her job and taking care of her sister was more important. If there was an invasion, why would they make their appearance so obvious and kidnap so many people? And why was it so sudden? These were the thoughts that circled her back of her mind at that time.

John showed a small wallet with a piece of paper on it. Olivia looked at it closely and squinted when she saw the moving blurred words. It reminded her of those visual illusion things that looked like they were moving when you looked at them.

"I can't see anything," she concluded, crossing her arms.

"You just have to look closer!" he insisted. Olivia shook her head.

"I'm not one to fall for these sorts of things," she stated, "What is it? Psychic?" No other words were uttered as the duo reached the classroom door. Olivia opened it up and saw a very small group of children. There was Holly, another two girls from seventh grade, two boys from junior year and another sophomore boy. Not very many people at all.

"Where'd everyone go?" she asked and checked for more people around the class. Of course there were others; one timid girl in her freshman year and another from first grade. They were hiding under the desk, like little animals frightened by a huge fanged predator.

"Hello there," Olivia smiled and held out a hand to pull them up, "I'm Miss Lancaster, a teacher from senior school. May I ask why you two are hiding?" The two girls shook their head in unison and shuffled back further behind the desk.

"Sorry, miss. It's the wolf, miss; the big, bad wolf," they chorused in unison as though in a trance. A frown flitted across John's face at the mention of 'bad wolf' but returned back to his original expression when Olivia took a quick glance over at him.

A few boys walked through the doorway and into the class. The first thing Olivia noticed was that their eyes were glassy and their irises were coloured black with celestial patterns swirling around.

"The big bad wolf, Miss Lancaster, Doctor, be very afraid of the big, bad wolf." Holly ran over to Olivia as the remaining people in the class turned to the trio and chanted 'bad wolf'. They inched back, ever so slowly, until the zombie-like people got too close. John turned back first and high-tailed it out.

"Come on ladies!" he called, gesturing for the siblings to follow him. Olivia didn't know why, but that man was suspicious, but in the face of a potentially dangerous situation with her sister nearby, she would trust anyone who wasn't immediately dangerous.

She swiftly locked the door behind her after Holly jetted out of the classroom as quick as a fox. Well actually, her hair was already red, so half of the job was already done. They ran through several corridors and dodged incoming unidentifiable flying objects.

"Just who are you?" Olivia screamed at the mysterious man, as she dashed after him with Holly in tow, "You can't be John Smith; anyone who wants to impersonate another person would use that name; it's too common! Plus, you don't even look like a John Smith kind of person!"

"Fine, I'm not John Smith! I'm the Doctor, and before you even ask 'Doctor WHO?', it's just the Doctor! I'm a Time Lord from the planet of Gallifrey, anything else you want to know?" the man yelled back.

They arrived at the entrance of the school where a man was waiting in front of the doorway.

"Well, well… who do we have here?" he smirked, well it looked like he was smirking because of the tone in his voice; a bright orange mask covered the majority of his face. Short black hair stuck up from behind said mask and the man wore a black cloak with red clouds on it. Holly instantly recognised the character.

"You're Tobi-slash-Madara, well not really….I think you're Obito, but it's only sort of only been touched on in the manga. But to the point, YOU'RE FROM NARUTO!" she exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger. She was shaking slightly, her eyes wide and fearful, so Olivia could've only guessed that Tobi, or whatever his name was… isn't a good guy.

"Ah, someone knows me," Tobi said, amused as he raised his hands and formed a stance with his hands. It looked to Olivia like something from one of those cheesy martial arts films.

"Why are you here?" the Doctor asked, "If you are from a so-called comic, why and how have you came to this world?"

"Investigating already… We can't have that…" Tobi murmured, "How about I send you back in time to stop you prying into my plans? That could be fun. And I know about your time-travel machine; you're not going to be seeing that for a while. It will be very useful to my cause. Thank you for that."

"You won't be able to get in," the Doctor stated somewhat smugly, "Many armies have tried and they can't knock down that door. What makes you think you can get in?"

"I'll dispose of it if I cannot get through." Tobi said casually.

At this point, Olivia was thoroughly confused at the mention of a time-machine on top of everything else and Holly still hadn't moved since seeing the evil Manga character, still terrified. "Hang on, _what_?!" Olivia exclaimed, she was so far out of her depth at this point, she was a teacher; this wasn't part of her job description but she was determined to get some sort of explanation. This caused both men to look at her. "You're a fictional character and you've got a time machine. How is that even possible?"

"Too many questions; say goodbye to this world, for this will be your last look at it," said the masked man, "And don't worry about the students; they will be returned to normal. They will forget everything including you three. No one will think to look for you. Goodnight." Tobi made quick hand movements and the world turned black for the trio.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh! This is my first chapter of a story I have been working on! I don't know whether this is up to scratch with your standards, but I have tried to at least get spelling and grammar right... I _will_ get a beta to look at this. If you are willing to help with this, I know it may not be the best story, but I have tried. I've got about another three chapters, but I'll wait a while until I update this. For now, enjoy!**

**EDIT: Beta-ed! :) Hope it sounds better! :D**

**XXAli~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ****— ****Of ****Time Travellers and Ninjas :****The Problem with T&I****…**

**Beta: Unedited... Sorry, but I really wanted to get this up. I'll have it beta-ed by the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't. Own. Naruto.**

"_Too many questions; say goodbye to this world, for this will be your last look at it,__" __said the masked man,__ "__And don__'__t worry about the students; they will be returned to normal. They will forget everything and you three are included. Goodnight.__"_

_Tobi made quick hand movements and the world turned black for the trio._

Holly was the first to wake up and her eyes captured the green leafy forest that was spread out in front of her. An abundance of flowers and plants were scattered along the floor and birds chirped in the background. The air smelt of fresh leaves and a scent of fresh soil lingered in the air. But there was something out of place…

"WHAAAT?! WE'RE CARTOON-IFIED!" Holly exclaimed. This woke the other two sleepy-heads up.

"Shouldn't that be a good thing seeing as you are obsessed with manga?" Olivia smoothed down her frizzy hair, "Space travel isn't too good for hair, I'm guessing. Where are we?"

The Doctor pinched some soil and placed it in his mouth.

"Huh, that's weird," he said, "For once, I don't know… and it's dimension travel, Olivia, not space travel. I'm surprised that you haven't gone off on a rant seeing me eat soil."

"No need to get so testy," Olivia stood up and brushed the dirt off her skirt, "I'm not a travel expert. And, you can eat whatever you want, if your alien stomach can digest it."

Holly went and looked around the area, treading carefully and quietly on the ground, careful not to make any noise that could drag attention.

"Why are you being so quiet? There's no one around!" the Doctor asked and accidentally stepped into a rope trap on the floor. He was instantly lifted into the air and hung upside-down, with one leg dangling around.

"That's why…there are probably hostile ninjas around; keep quiet, this time!" Holly whisper-shouted as she peeked out from behind a tree. Olivia instantly grabbed her back.

"If there are hostile ninjas around, then why are you running straight into what could be a trap?" she said and brought out a nail clipper, "We need to get the Doctor out first. You know what they say, never, _ever _leave a man behind."

"Good ide—NO! THERE MIGHT BE A TRAP!" the younger sibling yelled and lunged for the nail clipper. The two girls bickered while the Doctor sighed as a smile graced his face.

"With all the arguing, I'm surprised no one has found us yet," he joked with a lop-sided grin. The joke was cut short as four people who were assumed to be ninjas surrounded the group with sharp pointy objects.

"State your names and intent on invading the Fire Country!" a black-haired boy said. Now it occurred to the girls, who had stopped fighting not that long ago, his hair looked a lot like Tobi or whatever his name was. Holly decided to take over, being the Narutard she was.

"I'm…uh…" Holly paused and thought about whether she should use their English names or Japanese nicknames. The ninjas started to get very impatient as Holly failed to come up with a coherent sentence.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Holly and Olivia," the Doctor put his hands up, well, down because he was upside down, "We don't know how we got here in this forest, but we want to get back..."

He seemed to have missed the word 'home' and the two girls narrowed their eyes slightly. The black-haired boy hesitated slightly when the others formed a defensive stance. A girl with short brown hair looked at him concerned and started to lower her kunai.

"Minato-sensei, can we bring them into Konoha and see what Hokage-sama says?" she asked, "They don't seem to have any weapons on them and their chakra systems are only half-functioning. It's a miracle that they're still standing up straight."

Their 'sensei' (or as Holly once said, teacher) dropped their position and motioned for the silver-haired boy to drop his weapons too.

"If they have no weapons, then it would be a plausible idea…but what if there are weapons that are hidden?" the silver-head asked, "Maybe a trip to T&I would be safer."

Holly's face paled. '_Not T&I__…__not T&I__…' _she thought and crossed her fingers. The Doctor and Olivia were partially confused.

"Sorry, if you don't mind me asking, what is T&I exactly?" the Doctor asked in the hope that it wasn't as bad as it looked. But then after looking at Holly's face again, he became slightly more curious.

"T&I is Torture and Interrogation," the silver-haired boy deadpanned.

The forest was filled with heavy silence as the trio anime sweatdropped and the black-haired-boy-that-looked-suspiciously-like-Tobi face palmed.

"These people look different, but they don't seem very threatening, Kakashi-kun, so let's give these people a chance!" the girl suggested and looked closely at Holly's arm. There was a great big welt in the centre of her elbow. The girl looked at Olivia and the Doctor; they were in good condition. She prodded at the injury with the blunt end of what Holly knew was a scalpel.

"Watch where you're putting that, Rin-chan!" she hissed and tried to swat the offending object away. When 'Rin's' eyes widened slightly, Holly realised what she had said and instantly covered her mouth.

"Cheesecakes! You weren't meant to know that I knew who you were!" she squeaked, "NO! I don't want to go to T&I! DON'T MAKE ME GO THERE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

"Sensei, this is very unusual. I think that I need to check this when we get to Konoha," Rin said and a green glow surrounded her hand. She placed it above the welt and smiled at the effect. There was still a mark, but not as big as it was before.

The blonde teacher knelt down to Holly's level.

"It's okay, I'm Minato Namikaze, the sensei of these three kids here," he smiled, "Kakashi-kun, we'll go with Rin-chan's ideas." Minato shifted his pack on his back. "It looks like we're going at civilian speed; Konoha's not far from here so it'll only take about three hours of walking. Come on, team!"

_'Three hours?!__' _Holly thought in her head and fainted. Olivia piggybacked her like the good older sister she was and prepared for the long trip.

"What about me?"

Everyone turned back to see the forgotten Doctor, who was _still _hanging from the tree. As the author, I think that this is very ironic as the Doctor is very hard to forget. Kakashi flicked his hand with little effort and the ropes came free, dropping the Doctor in the process. He landed in an ungraceful manner that earned a snicker from Olivia while Holly just giggled.

"Right, let's be off, team!"

-X-

_Two and a half hours later__…_

"SOMEONE KILL ME NOW!" Holly whined. Olivia, though being very patient, gave up carrying her sister when she started to whine…and whine… and whine about how long the trip was. So Olivia set her down on the floor and made her walk her own way back to Konoha. The young girl named Rin, as they found out before, winced at Holly's high-pitched voice.

"Gladly," Kakashi drawled and pulled out a sharp kunai. The Doctor placed his hand above the weapon and Kakashi's hand.

"No killing and most definitely NO weapons!" he said in such a teacher-ish voice that it made Olivia rethink her thoughts about him not being a teacher.

"But we're ninjas!" said Obito, "We're meant to have weapons!"

It was bound to happen anyways. The Doctor, who abhors violence and weapons of any sorts, is found in a world where death and fights are the norm. _'__Just fantastic__…' _the Doctor thought in his head. Without another word, they continued on through the forest, neither party making a sound. Well, except for the occasional yelp from Holly who must've accidentally stepped onto a twig or something like that. Sometime later, Obito poked Olivia in the arm.

"You're cute, you know?" he commented. Holly's eye twitched and Olivia sweatdropped.

"I'm a bit old for you, don't you think?" she said and looked at the boy straight in the eye, "You might want to find people around your own age, like…" she leaned in and whispered in his ear. "…Rin-chan?"

She grinned after seeing her victim's red face. He was blushing like…a beetroot!

"Eh? H-how'd y-you-how did you?" he spluttered, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"What did you say?" Holly interrogated. She probably wanted or expected a magic word to make all boys have the same reaction as Obito. That would be awesome…

"If I told ya, I'd have to kill ya," Olivia smirked and sauntered off to walk with Minato-sensei. The Doctor was also there, and was talking with Minato about the technology of this world. She listened in and made her own comments here and there.

After a while, the group came across a huge red gate. They walked past and saw two men there, both of which looked a lot like teenage versions of other characters. _'__It can__'__t be Izumo and Kotetsu yet,__' _Holly thought, _'__Well, they can__'__t be, because Minato__'__s still with his little__teams they__'__re probably still in__the Academy.__' _

She was still pretty annoyed and excited at the same time. How dare that lollypop son-of-a-gun take her from her home universe. Her best friends and anime-buddies resided there. But most of all, he took her away from her parents. Her ever-loving parents. She was eleven and acted independent, but inside she really missed them. Her vision blurred slightly but she tried to keep her tears at bay. She was eleven after all, what else did you expect? For her to be stoic and have a stick up her butt? No. She was raised as an average girl after all, with no sudden or completely devastating or life-ruining events.

But there was the other side. Her dream to meet the Naruto characters had come true. How Akina and Mamoru, Holly's best friends, would have wished to be in her position.

Here's a question: now that they were here, should they help or change parts in the storyline? The smart thing would be to stop, step back and not do anything at all. Not even touch a character. That was mission impossible for Holly. There was no way that she would ever just step back and watch a character die. But saving a character, for example, Itachi, would result in his ass being chucked out of Akatsuki and killed anyways. And Sasuke mightn't find out about Itachi's great heroism, which would still lead to other things. Maybe she could help selectively? That was always a choice.

There was another thought in question: why did Tobi set the students free? It wasn't everyday that a S-ranked criminal set hostages free, unless a deal was made, which was none. Very unusual.

Similar thoughts ran through Olivia's mind. She missed her parents and had a boyfriend back in England, back on Earth, in a completely different universe. What would her parents say now? What were her parents even thinking? Would the problem at the school be televised? They mightn't even find out that their daughters were stuck in an impossible place; in a imaginary place, all made up by a manga author.

"Who are these people?" one of the men sitting at the stand asked. Wait, I should add that he looked like a certain closet-pervert we all know… if you get who I mean… No? Ebisu… and… Genma! Ta-da!

"Foreigners," Minato took back the cards, "From another land of some sort. Is it possible to make an appointment with Hokage-sama?"

"Possible, yes. Though it you would need to leave now. And Obito, you owe me, remember?"

"Thank you."

"Aww… I thought you forgot!"

Holly sighed at the prospect of more running and exercise, but put up with it anyways. They dodged villagers and angry salespeople in their pursuit of the Hokage Tower. It was large with the huge kanji for fire up high on one of the walls.

"Wow…" the Doctor stopped to admire the insignia, "That's one heck of a sign up there…"

Not long after, he was pulled away gently by Olivia who then raced him to the rest of the group, who was almost at the doors, while they were a few streets away.

"I'm going to beat you, Olivia!"

"Doubt it."

"Nuh uh! I'm one foot in front of you!"

"Because one foot is _so _far…"

"It i- did you just use sarcasm?"

"Ha! Got ya!"

"Oi! That wasn't fair!"

"Nop- hey! Get back behind!"

"Would you two just shush?" hissed an annoyed Holly who was tapping her foot in an impatient manner. The door was so close and neither participant of the race would back down.

"Yes!" came the voice of a victorious Time Lord. Olivia sighed and sat down onto the floor.

"That was possibly the most exercise I've done in _years_!" she wiped the sweat off her forehead. The trio were called into the Hokage's office by a person with a weird mask.

"Thank you, ANBU-san," Holly said and bowed solemnly. Then, when the person flickered away without another word, she grinned. "I've been wanting to do that for _ages_!"

The elderly man behind the desk, presumably the Hokage, chuckled. "And who may you three be?"

"The Doctor. Before you ask, it's just the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, in the constellation of Kastaborous. I'm the Oncoming Storm, the Bringer of Darkne- what?" the Doctor was cut short when Olivia nudged him in the side.

"Okay, time to deflate your ego. I'm Olivia Lancaster, a full-time teacher in…a…different land," she concluded, "And this is my little sister, Holly Lancaster."

"I could've introduced myself, you know!" the younger girl pouted. Olivia just ruffled Holly's hair, messing it up from her usual pigtails. Holly attempted to tidy it up and just took the two hair ties out instead, which left her hair down to her middle back.

"Well, I'm the Hokage. Would you like to tell me where you came from?" the Hokage asked and smoked his pipe.

"It's kind of complicated…" Holly hesitated.

"We-ll… it's all wobbly-wobbly…timey-wimey…stuff…" the Doctor ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"I don't know whether we're obliged to tell you or not…" Olivia looked at the two other travellers with her. Birds chirped in the background and silence washed upon them.

"What about a trip to the Torture and Interrogation Corps?"

"NO! ANYWHERE BUT _THERE_! Come on, Rin-chan! Save me!" Holly wailed and ran to her supposed 'saviour' for help. Two ANBU guards blocked her and Rin shot Holly an apologetic look.

"Is that a threat, Mr Hokage?" The Doctor asked, his voice clear and a frown graced his features.

"I'd prefer not, Hokage-san," Olivia said curtly and sat down on a _conveniently_ placed chair. She took a sip from a cup that was _conveniently_ placed on a side table. She spat out the liquid. "What was that?!"

"Tea." was the answer, which earned a raised eyebrow from Holly, the Doctor and Olivia herself.

"…with poison laced within."

…What?! So our dear Olivia was panicking, Holly had no idea what to do because it was usually Olivia that calmed _her _down, and the Doctor was repeatedly trying to help Olivia breath in and out. In other words, it was pure chaos.

**A/N: Ehehehehee... This will be updated irregularly. Full stop. Sorry...**


End file.
